Gavin Leonard
|residence = |affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency |profession = Analyst, CIA London station |status = Alive |actor = Adam Sinclair |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Gavin Leonard was a CIA analyst working at the CIA London station during Day 9. He assumed the duties of Jordan Reed after the latter was killed. Day 9 Several hours after Margot Al-Harazi lead the CIA to a decoy house and destroyed it with a drone, Erik Ritter asked Gavin to pull up the body count files for the incident. Gavin asked Jordan Reed for his access code, but Jordan said that he would send the files over himself. Gavin later watched a news report of Alastair Davies declaring a state of emergency in London. After a CIA team leader found a hard drive at 10 Broadmoor, he had Harris upload the data to Gavin. Kate Morgan asked him to send it to Jordan Reed, but Gavin explained that Reed had left the building. Morgan told Gavin to send it to Chloe O'Brian instead, to Gavin's confusion. A short while later he received word from the British Navy that two light aircraft had crashed into the waters near Dover. Jack Bauer then called in, and explained there was one drone left heading back to London. Gavin helped Chloe to trace the feed from the drone. He later heard that Jordan Reed had been killed, and shortly after that escorted a Department of Defense technician in to examine the defense override module. When asked where Kate Morgan was, Gavin explained to Jack Bauer that she was out investigating Reed's death. After Steve Navarro took the override module from the building, Kate instructed Gavin to call Jack Bauer who was in pursuit. Gavin explained that Navarro had locked out the CCTV cameras, so Jack told him to switch to satellite and send in a TAC team. After Navarro was arrested, Kate asked Gavin to look into Jordan's system to see if there was a connection to Navarro. Gavin found that Jordan was recovering files deleted by Navarro, that were supposedly leaked by Adam Morgan. Gavin passed this onto Kate. After she and Jack interrogated Navarro and he gave up the tracking code, Gavin locked onto the device's whereabouts, and guided Jack to its location. Jack arrived at a building and discovered that Cheng Zhi had left with the override - Gavin then attempted to track Cheng using some purpose built subroutines. He called Jack to explain all CCTV had been scrambled for several minutes and satellite couldn't help. Ritter then told Jack he was being tracked by his transmitter code, and Gavin explained that Mark Boudreau requested Jack's code. When Jack was infiltrating Anatol Stolnavich's residence, Gavin jammed the security system and oversaw the operation. Gavin was with President James Heller as he was escorted into the CIA station. Later, when Jack had apprehended Cheng Zhi he patched Jack's call upto Heller's office. Gavin ran facial and voice recognition on Cheng and patched the image through to President Wei. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:CIA personnel Category:Living characters